Thereapy With Squall
by Anna-Sky Valentine Nox
Summary: Squffie: Aerith forces Squall to meet with a psychiatrist. Unfortunately for him she is a crazy fangirl and only has one thing in mind: Project Squffie.
1. Session 1: Getting Started

Hi guys, so I know its short and maybe not that great. This is definitely not finished I will update as soon as possible.

Disclaimer: Wait, do I really have to do this? Its sooo pointless! I mean seriously come on. If I owned Kingdom Hearts, Kairi and I would be best friends, we would do some pretty funny stuff to the rest of the characters, and there would be a great deal of Squffie. And Anna-Skye would be the main character!!! So yeah, I obviously don't own it.

"So, Squall Leonheart, what brings you to my practice on such a lovely day?" I say as I ignore the pouring rain, and deafening thunder.

"…It's Leon." He looked at me kind of suspiciously before continuing. "I don't really know Ms. Nox—ˮ

"Please, call me Madame Tsukiyomi." I gave him a bright smile, a little giddy. I knew exactly how I was going to guide him through this session, I've only got one purpose in mind when I am around this man. I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING THAT IS NOT WHAT I MEANT!! "So tell me why you're here."

"Aerith sent me. I shouldn't be here." He grunted.

"Hmm, well I think I know why you're here. It's love isn't it." I didn't let him interrupt. "You've got someone you care about, but you're denying it. Let's say her name is Domagigger." I ignored the look he threw at me. I know what he's thinking. _This woman is a psychiatrist? More like a psycho idiot I'd say._ "Alright so, I think I know what it is. Something, tragic happened in your past. Something that hurt you beyond healing. And because of this, you've created a wall around yourself, and you won't let Domagigger in. You don't want to get hurt again. But there is another reason too. You blame yourself for what happened. And that adds to the wall. You love Domagigger so you push her away because you do not want her to get hurt. Well talk to me. First we gotta get through what you went through. Are you willing to talk about it? Ok so maybe love is only a minor detail in this. You're miserable, and we've gotta do something about that now, don't we? Leon, I know this is gonna hurt like hell, but we need to take a look at your past so you can get your life back. " Squallie looked outraged. Completely understandable. He stood up and yelled at me.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about!" He screamed as he stormed out of my office. Also completely understandable. Aerith stood outside waiting. I stood up quietly and walked over.

"Bring him back tomorrow, we'll try again." I said. Aerith thanked me and ran after him. I sighed. "This is gonna take a long time." Then I smiled. "But I'm going to get him with Yuffie if it kills me."


	2. Session 2: End of Stage 1

Alright here is chapter 2, again very short. And SORRY! But no Squffie action yet, there should be in the next chapter though.=] This one is a little more serious, until the end that is hehe.

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN IT! END OF STORY. (Except Jin and I, we are creations of my wonderful mind MUAHAHAHA)

Well today was _supposed _to be my second session with Squall but I guess he decided not to come. I mean it has been almost an hour I bet. I look down at my watch. Okay so maybe it's only been five minutes, I guess I was off a little. As soon as I looked up I saw Aerith shoving Squall over to the couch. She was about to leave but I told her to join us for this session. I let them get settled and slowly took a sip of coffee.

"So, Sq-er, Leon, are you going to talk about what happened to you so long ago or is Aerith going to have to tell me?" Squall made no move to answer but I gave him a few minutes. "Okay, I will let Aerith tell the story and you can wait out in the lobby if you don't want to hear it. But know this, I can help you cope with what happened but you will never fully get over it if you don't revisit it and work through it yourself." Squall got up and left without a word.

Squall's POV.

I don't understand it. This woman is a damn psycho, but she is right on. But I can't think about that day anymore. And she may have found the root to my problems but anything else she says from here on is wrong. Everything, everyone I touch ends up getting hurt. And I can't let that happen anymore. God Rinoa. I miss her. I do. And I hate myself for it but I've moved on from her. I hate to think psycho lady is right about "Domagigger". But Domagigger, I mean what the hell, is she serious? I think maybe she is on drugs… But here I am and I can't deny it any longer. I've found myself crushing on bright, hyper, happy-go-lucky little Yuffie. Alright, maybe it isn't just a crush. But nothing is ever going to happen between us. There are too many reasons why I can't get involved with her. So I'm going to keep not letting anyone in. In the long run, it's for the best...

"EARTH TO SQUALL LEONHEART!!" I heard and suddenly snapped out of my thoughts.

Anna's POV:

So after yelling at Squall more than 100 times I finally got his attention. I was hoping that he was fantasizing about Yuffie (yes, I know, I am a sick person) but I knew deep down that wasn't what he was spacing out about. A girl can dream though, eh? I fixed my hair and shirt to make up for my outburst and gestured for Leon to come back into my office. "Wow, Leon where to start? I completely understand why you would never want to go back to that day. Forgive me, no, I'm sure I can never begin to understand what you must have gone through. You have my deepest sympa--"

"I don't want your damn sympathy woman!" He said angrily.

"My apologies again. I understand that you may not want help but please hear me out. It is okay to let people in. In fact it will help you a lot. You need to be able to be open and talk about this to others. Also, understand that whatever happened is not your fault. Don't think that everything or everyone you touch is going to get hurt. It probably seems that way to you, but it's not. What's hurting them is you not letting them in. Finally, that wall around you isn't working. Honey, you and I both know a wall works two ways. Not only are you keeping pain out, but you are keeping it in as well. So try this for me. Let someone, it doesn't have to be everyone, let someone through that wall. Try to open up to someone. Trust me, it will help you a lot." I said.

After a moment I stood up. "Well, I think that's about all the help I have to offer. The rest is up to you Squallie." I gave him a playful smile and deeply regretted calling him Squallie when I saw him glare daggers at me. As Aerith and Squall turned to leave I took something small out of my pocket and placed it in the palm of my hand. "Hey!" I called and placed my hand on Squall's shoulder. "Please think about what I said, I mean I know you think I'm crazy but I am a trained professional." I took my hand away. I smiled and waved goodbye. "I wish the best for both of you. Have a nice day!" I said as they took their leave. I waited patiently until they were gone. Success! That small object I placed in my hand was a tracking device. And I had successfully managed to maneuver it onto a chain around his neck when I touched his shoulder. "Stage 1 of project Squffie: Complete. Stage 2: In progress." I laughed maniacally and my receptionist, Jin, looked terrified.


End file.
